thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
The War of the Graces
The War of the Graces was a recent conflict between the Slaver Cities of Astapor, Yunkai and Meereen, taking place between 265AA and 268AA. Prelude The War of the Graces was preluded by the events of a prized pitfighter owned by the Rhaohl family of Astapor who refused to butcher another slave after defeating him in the fighting pits of the Plaza of Pain. Instead cutting down a pair of Unsullied that are sent to complete the task he refused to do, his actions create great turmoil. When a Purple Grace, the priestesses dedicated to serving those slaves seemed worthy of their attention, stepped into the fighting ring and pardons the pitfighter, unrest started to grow in the city. Claiming that the Graces have no rights to override the will of the Masters, Krazyn mo Rhaohl ordered his men to cut down the Purple Grace too, who, undefended, falls quickly to the Unsullied's spears. The incident would spark a series of conflicts that would erupt into war over the next few years. War When the Green Grace of Astapor officially declared the House of Rhaohl to be of an impure heritage following the actions of Krazyn mo Rhaohl half a year earlier, the Houses of Maar and Ghahnar were quick to rise in support of the Good Master. Contrastingly, the House of Aihl and Dazhazn declare support for the Green Grace, who hailed from the noble House of Erdaz. For a moon and half, naught but foul words are exchanged, but violence breaks out in the fourth moon of the year at the Temple of Graces. Over the course of 266AA innumerable petty conflicts would continue, until civil war started definitively when the House of Rhaohl raids and sets the pyramid of the House of Erdaz ablaze when they seek to harbour the Green Grace. Denouncing the Impure Hearing of the ongoing conflict in Astapor, the Green Graces of Yunkai and Meereen denounced the House of Rhaohl, echoing the words of their Astapori counterpart. Noble Houses from both Yunkai and Meereen joined the war on the side of the House of Erdaz and the Green Grace. The War of the Graces was considered to have truly begun. Betrayal at the Worm River The Battle of the Worm is fought to the east of Astapor, between an army of Yunkai'i sellswords and the Unsullied of the House of Rhaohl and their allies. When the House of Ullhor arrives at the battlefield with the strength of their Unsullied army, the Yunkai'i force breaks, and flees north. Following reinforcements from Meereen, Yunkai once more marches south, meeting the armies of Ullhor and Rhaohl outside the walls of Astapor. Krazyn mo Rhaohl is betrayed however, when commander Hazkol mo Ullhor turns on him in the name of the Green Grace. Aftermath The noble family of Rhaohl is ejected from the city in the aftermath, and fled with the last of their wealth to Hazdahn Mo. They have found moderate success in the city. Category:War Category:Battles Category:Slaver's Bay Category:Astapor Category:Yunkai Category:Meereen